


Meeting Morpheus

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Fantasy, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: She is sleep-deprived, stressed and clearly needs a break. But how is it possible for her when the world is in the middle of a public health crisis that prohibits human contact and traveling? Have no fear for the God of Dreams is here and thankfully he has his way of making the rest and restoration you need possible.Genre: Fantasy, Prompt: Painting
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Park Chanyeol, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Meeting Morpheus

_ Did you know that the God of Dreams looks like a member of the popular South Korean Boy Group called EXO? _

~~~ 

It has been years since I came to Olympus to fulfil my duties and I am doing well despite having my ass handed to most Gods for playing with their dreams. One of the most awaited events has now come upon us; it is called The Olympian Recess where all the Gods, Goddesses and Deities take a break from their normal godly duties for one Olympian Day, which is equivalent to two weeks in the world of Mortals. While other universes exist, most of us prefer to visit Earth because it gives us the longest break in all universal equivalents under the Olympian calendar.

With the last strike of thunder from Zeus, every Olympian is now allowed to take their leave. I open a portal for myself that leads to the place I wish to go. Not too long after that, I arrive but before landing I observe the demeanour of everyone around before changing my appearance to blend in. Whenever we planned to visit other universes, our identities should be hidden from other creatures, that’s because our appearance and existence are beyond their comprehension. And to humans, we are akin to giants. Hence, we have rules to abide so we will not cause any disruptions to the other worlds. 

That’s odd. I should be seeing bustling roads and a flock of people in a rush. Why are there fewer people around unlike last time? Why are half of their faces covered with some cloth and why are they keeping their distances away from one other? I have not seen this phenomenon occur at all. Have I become out-dated of the annals of Earth since I was put under penalty by Zeus for a prank I staged? I was not allowed to use my powers until the recess and that lasted two Olympian weeks. 

Curious, I open my sack, pulled out one from my weapon of choice and commenced reconnaissance. These are poppy flowers and I use them for tweaking dreams, putting someone under hypnosis and making them experience selective amnesia. Plus, these can be used for gathering memories. If I’m not working as a God in Olympus, I might as well be a famous spy or maybe I’ll be managing what humans call as gossip sites but mainly revolving around the Gods’ secrets. 

I pluck one petal then place it on top of the head of the human passer-by. Based from his memory, Earth is now experiencing what you call a pandemic where people are battling against a threat to public health, and it has limited human to human contact. I am saddened at the current predicament these mortals are facing but these are things we cannot intervene. Even so, I’m still on vacation and I’m neither human so I shouldn’t be scared either. I mimic the appearance of the passer-by since I can't be seen in my normal tunic and laurel wreath outfit. Now that I'm dressed up like them, I heed to the coffee shop I have been wanting to visit so I can try their brown sugar latte set.

Before entering the cafe, a man pointed this device at my head which looked like a gun which I later found out that it was called a thermometer. The cafe has a policy on maintaining this so-called social distancing so the tables for two and groups of six have become either one-seater and three-seaters at max, merely allowing a total of fifteen persons at a time to stay. 

_ "One brown sugar latte, one club sandwich and a basket of fries."  _

"You got it." 

_ "Your name, sir?"  _

"Chanyeol." 

Ah yes. There's a funny story about how I acquired this name. When I first came to Earth, specifically in South Korea, I needed a name for situations like this. It started when I was in a shopping mall when I bought things. I scanned through the area and my eyes landed at this poster of a group of men with names. I became particularly drawn to this tall fellow who looked like me though I still consider myself a tad bit handsome than him. It's scary how people followed me like a dog because of that. Do I really look like him? 

_ "Oh, like EXO's Chanyeol, right? You are as tall as him too. Could it be-?"  _

"No, that’s not possible." I laughed nervously. 

_ "You're right, Sir. I mean why would a celebrity be here? Anyway, your order is 15,000 Korean Won."  _

I gave the cashier a nod and opened the purse I brought with me. I try to fish out the equivalent amount but to my dismay, all that's there are drachma coins. Did I forget to exchange some of my money to Plutus before going here? How then am I supposed to pay for my order? 

I glanced back at the cashier who was already having a sense of my troubles so I kept giving apologetic looks at her and signalled to take a moment as I try to get money, but through enchantment. 

_ "Here. It's on me." _ I looked at the person behind my back in surprise. 

"But who are-" 

" _ Just take it. It's okay. Sometimes we can be that clumsy to leave our money or bags behind and that happens to me whenever I'm in a rush."  _

"Really? Gee, Thanks!" 

"No problem, I'm Irene by the way and I'd like to take my order now. So can you move just like a little?" 

"Sure. I'm sorry for causing you delay. Here, you can go ahead. Thanks again!" 

Luckily, someone stepped in and paid for me. I can enjoy my latte in peace! After having settled neatly to a good spot, I open my mask to indulge when someone approached me. 

"Hey. It's me." 

"You're Irene, right? Thank you for paying for my order earlier. What can I do for you?" 

"There aren’t any seats left and since you have a table fit for two, mind if I shared tables with you?" 

"Sure! Come take your seat. It's the least I can do after the good thing you've done for me." 

"Thank you. What's your name again?" 

"Chanyeol. Just call me Chan." 

"Nice meeting you Chan." 

After she settled in, I turn to my order, let down the mask I wore and took a sip of the latte. Nothing beats the drinks mortals make. I let out a sigh of satisfaction after that then proceeded with the sandwich. Irene, on the other hand, was mixing her drink. I'm guessing she ordered an espresso from the smell of it and paired with a caramel cheesecake. Yes, I know my stuff here because I'm a regular in this cafe anyway. She then drew her mask down to her chin and out of curiosity, I secretly took a peek. 

"You're not only kind, but you're also pretty." 

"You're such a smooth talker." 

"I'm not joking. You might as well take Aphrodite's place in Olympus." 

"You talk like you've seen Aphrodite in the flesh, huh. But I'm flattered. Thank you." 

She responds with a warm smile which fades not too long after. 

"What's the matter?" 

"I'm just tired from work and other stuff." 

"Really? So what do you do for a living?" 

"I am actually into art. I work as an art curator in museums." 

"I see. What do curators do?" 

"There's a variety of stuff we do but to give you a gist, we're in charge of collecting art pieces and arranging them for museum shows and art exhibits."

"That's admirable of you. I wish I knew some art pieces so I can relate."

"You mean you haven't been to museums before nor have you seen any paintings or sculptures?"

"Sadly, I haven't." 

"What? Really? Where are you from cause you sounded as if you are not from here?"

"Let's just say I have not taken any interest on art."

"That's too bad but you're in luck since I have my portfolio with me. Allow me to show you some of the pieces I put on." 

Irene took out the collection she was talking about and showed me pictures of the pieces she carefully selected for her exhibit. My eyes were drawn by this odd-looking picture. 

"What is this?" I asked. 

"This is Salvador Dali's painting entitled  _ The Persistence of Memory _ . Do you know why it was given that name?" I shrugged. 

She went on to explain the painting more specifically about how those things that look melted were objects that tell time and the essence of the painting says a lot about how time isn't important whenever someone is dreaming. That's something I can relate to. Making art is the same as shaping dreams which starts with nothing but a blank picture and it’s up to your mind to create a good piece. That's what I understood from the painting's meaning and importance. 

"All I can say is that you are great at your stuff." 

"That’s because I love my job so I must do good. But things are different now because of the pandemic. There are little to no people visiting museums now and they won’t be able to see my work I put which saddens me. And that’s not all." She paused to clear her throat. 

“Go on, tell me more.”

“To other people with jobs, it may sound pretty normal but I am stressed with work, I barely get enough rest because I keep thinking about a lot of stuff lately and I just want to have a break. I want to go on vacation and not think about my commitments even just for a while. But how can I when there's a whole pandemic before us? I could certainly use some sun, sea and sand but I know I can't have that now. How about sleep? I barely sleep well these days and my dreams are nothing but blank television screens." 

"That's tough. But you know, someday the situation will get better. Who knows you'll get that vacation you want in the most unexpected places." 

We kept talking until we finished our orders. 

"It was nice meeting you, Chan. Thanks for lending me your ear." 

"No problem Irene. Oh before I forget. Here, have this as my parting gift to you." 

"This is sweet of you. Where did you get it? Thank you!"

"Don’t sweat the small stuff now. Don't forget to put that in a vase, okay?" 

She nods and takes her to leave. I also left to venture to other locations since I'm still on break and I have to make the most out of it. Moreover, one flower won’t hurt anybody, right?

**** 

I am back at my apartment after a long day. I put my grocery bag on the countertop following my search for a good vase. It was for the flower I received earlier from the man whose order I paid for and instantly became my counsellor. 

The night came unexpectedly fast and as I felt my eyelids giving up I immediately change in my pyjamas. I lay in bed and soon enough my consciousness fades as it arrives the dream phase. 

I am greeted by a variety of flowers in the field dancing with the wind. It was neither sunny nor cloudy; it also had a perfect balance of the cool and warm breeze. I looked around and see no one. Since I still felt tired, I decided to lie down on the grass and observe the sky. What startled me from my moment of calm was the sound of the grass rustling prompting me to check what it was. It was a familiar figure except he was wearing a white piece of clothing, strappy sandals and a wreath, making me think that he was from early Greek civilization. 

"Chan?" 

"Not quite, Irene." 

"How do you know my name? You look exactly like the person whom I was with from the cafe. Oh, I get it. I guess this is possible because I'm dreaming." 

"You are correct in saying that you are dreaming but it gets better since you are in my special world; the world where I can govern the dreams of everyone." 

"So this is what I get from watching too much mystery files on YouTube. Nice." 

"I do not know what you are saying but I do know that you were at a cafe earlier, paid for my brown sugar latte set, ordered espresso and cheesecake, you are a curator, you have trouble sleeping and you want to go on vacation. What did I miss?" 

My jaw dropped at the accuracy of his descriptions. 

"See?"

"What? Why do you-? How do you know all of these? Are you a stalker?" 

"That's because my existence is special. And I'm no stalker; I'm more than that, even better." I furrow my eyebrows at his statement.

"What are you then?" 

A smile formed in his face.

"I am a God from Olympus."

** 

"You're not kidding? Olympus? The place where Athena, Zeus and others belong?" 

"Yes." 

"That place is real?" 

"Of course. It houses many other Godly beings too." 

"Who are you anyway?" 

"Right! I haven't formally introduced myself yet. I am Morpheus and I'm the God of Dreams. You were able to enter my world through the flower I gave you. I welcome you to Ephemera, a place where dreams are made."

"If you are a God then why are you in the world of mortals? Also, how does the flower work as a tool for entering this plane? Why did you even give me that anyway?" 

"First of all Godly beings like us take a break from our duties and I decided to visit your world. Second, the poppy flower I gave you is what I wield whenever I shape dreams of mortals and gods. Lastly, after hearing your predicament from the cafe and out of gratitude for paying my order, I gave you this so you can use it and go on vacation even if it's just here." 

“What difference does it make when I can't actually be where I want to?" 

"Here's a special offer for you. Since you have that flower, you can tweak your dreams, customize it to your preference and do whatever you want. As long as it doesn't entail violence, alcoholism, drug abuse, and other mature themes-"

"Alright, I get it. But dreams fade away after a while or right after we wake up. What then is the point?" 

"Calm down child. I'm not called the God of dreams for nothing. Because you showed kindness towards me, I'm making an exception. You will retain the memories you make in your dreams but one thing is for sure." 

"What is that?" 

"You will never remember me, my existence and this world's existence. You will simply think that all of these happened in real life and don't worry about proving whether it happened because, with my powers, I can manipulate the memories of the people around you to align the memories you made in my world."

"That seems fair. Now I want that." 

"Remember though. You only have as many dreams to shape as the number of petals in the flower I gave you. You already used one so you're left with four. No use trying to bargain with me because I can only do so much for mortals and I don't want to get in trouble again."

"You have it tough even for a God. But I have a question. How will I be able to manipulate my dreams at will?"

"Someone once said  _ 'Whatever Your Mind Can Conceive and Believe, It Can Achieve _ '. Think of it as a blank canvas where you are in charge of illustrating the picture you want you to see. Visualize and think of where you want to go and what you want to happen.” 

I kept thinking about his terms and that’s when an idea pops out.

"So... I can go to other countries? Eat delicacies? Go on a shopping spree with unlimited cash? Do extreme sports? Meet influential and important people living or dead?" 

He rolled his eyes in disbelief. 

"Mortals could be materialistic and greedy I suppose. But whatever fits you, child. Just don't overdo it."

"Nice! Oh wait. This might sound a dumb question but what happens to the things I will purchase in my dreams?"

"Who knows these might become tangible sooner or later?" 

"Gods are rich! I'd better list down the things I want to have! You did say I'm the person in charge of my dreams for the next four occurrences, right?"

"Fine."

"Just so you know no one forced you to agree to my whims. And you're still sure about giving me a piece of your power?" 

"Do you want me to change my mind? Why else would I allow you here and explain how things work? Consider yourself lucky for having been favoured by a God just this once."

"Thank you, Morpheus." 

"Just remember that before coming here, you should have already thought of the dream you want to have. So before you sleep, pluck out one petal and place it on your head to use the power I conferred upon you. You have four more petals, Irene. I advise you to use that power wisely." 

I nodded in response. 

**

Another day swiftly passed and night came. I head to bed earlier than usual keeping in mind what Morpheus told me from that dream. I thought about where I will go and what I will do first. When I was done visualising, I placed a petal on my head and instantly fall asleep. 

I open my eyes and see this familiar cabbage plantation. I gaze to the right side and see my father and grandfather in the flesh, harvesting some of these vegetables. On my left was my mother who was busy carrying big basins and my grandmother who was currently preparing ingredients for making kimchi. 

It worked. I am home. 

I haven't been to my hometown for more than a year and I missed being here. If there's a place I want to visit whenever I feel down and stressed, it is here. 

Before I started living alone, my role in the kimchi-making process in our household was helping my grandmother in chopping and cutting the vegetables. Being here felt real that my tears begin to well up. I walked to where they are and I am greeted back with warm smiles. Mother gave me a pair of gloves, a chopping board, knife and a portion of vegetables to cut. Grandmother would encourage me on my mastery over cutting vegetables. When I am done with my work, I go to my father and grandfather to offer them something to snack on and drink after their harvest. Everyone else would gather around for the rest of the kimchi-making process especially when it's taste testing, the part we all love. Grandmother would make her special kimchi stew thereafter while mother prepares for some accompanying dishes. All of us dined happily for the next hour until it was time to pack the kimchi in containers. 

All is fine until I heard a blaring sound causing me to pass out. I was in my room again and that sound came from my phone's alarm. That dream was so vivid, it was so real and I can't forget about it. Now my anticipation grows more than ever. 

** 

I am in a happier disposition after that dream in Daegu that I decided to forgo the use of the remaining petals for five nights already since I can't waste it and I needed to think through the next ones so I focused myself on work.

Today, however, was an exception because I am extremely tired and my body is aching badly. What's a good way to relieve the pain with the help of a little massage? I think of Thai massage parlours whenever I want a good beating for my body and since I have the power, why not go to the land itself? 

Shortly after dozing off, I am welcomed by the scent of fragrant essential oils, green backdrops, white flowers, Tibetan music and all other things Zen. The custodian greets me and leads me to the room where I am supposed to get my massage. After I disrobe, the therapist comes in, directs me to lie onto the table where she places a towel on the lower half of my body, uncovering the areas she's going to be working on. I asked for a full body massage with hard pressure so I can be guaranteed with the melting off of the tension in my muscles. The calm atmosphere and the pleasing scent made it easier for me to relax during the massage. 

An hour quickly passed, I didn't notice that I fell asleep during the process. My therapist woke me up and offered me jasmine tea for post hydration. As soon as I changed to the clothes I wore, I see a familiar face in the lobby of that parlour. 

"Morpheus?! What are you doing here?" 

"Hush. You can't just blurt out my name here. I'm Chanyeol, remember?" He winks. 

"You are joking, right? This is your domain so this shouldn't be a problem to you."

"It has been a while, child. I was curious about your next dream so I watched over you." 

"So you were watching me get undressed too? What a pervert!" 

"You think I will? I'm not that low to defile anyone." 

"As long as you don't do anything like that then it's fine." 

"Anyhow, I wanted to try the services of massage parlours myself. Even though I am a God, I get bouts of stress too." 

"That's funny of you. I suggest you visit Thailand next time you go on vacation. There are many other things you can do here and places you can go."

"I already made plans for that in the next Olympian Recess although I plan to invite my brothers."

"That’s great! You could use a companion especially when the place is nice." 

"Looks like it. They have nice beaches here and I want to go there. Why did I only discover this place now?" I chuckled at his remark.

"I have a question again. Since you're the God of Dreams, could you tell me how much time I have left here before I wake up?"

"You have two hours before going back. Why?" 

"Since I’m technically in Thailand I want to go to the beach but I'm alone." 

"Then why don't you invite someone with you?" 

**** 

She looked at me as though she’s plotting something. 

"I could use some company from now on until the last two dreams." 

"You're so bold towards a God but I'll take up your offer." 

"If I know, you want to visit the beach yourself.”

She didn’t lie though.

The next thing I know we were at the beach drinking coconut water and sunbathing. This is my first time here and it’s beautiful. It’s different from the bodies of water Poseidon creates. I still have a lot to learn about tourist destinations on earth and that’s what I am going to ask Athena once I get back.

In a while, Irene changed into this floral dress.

“So this is how you play? Wait a minute. There’s also something missing in that outfit of yours.”

With the snap of my finger, I changed my tunic as well for an outfit that was more appropriate for the setting. And to add to that lovely outfit of hers, I tuck one hibiscus flower on her right ear.

“I must say, you look better in board shorts and polo.”

“And you look great especially with the flower on your ear.” Her cheeks turn bright red as she shyly thanked me. 

When she got tired of looking at the beachfront, she stood.

“I don’t know if Gods like swimming but I will take a dip in the water.”

“Go on. I am fine with drinking coconuts. I’m tired swimming because Poseidon makes me do it countless times especially when he’s upset. But more like he was trying to drown me.”

“What did you do to Poseidon?”

“I ruined his date with Athena. I don’t regret it.”

“You’re one playful God.”

“If that isn’t the most obvious thing about me.”

Just like a kid, she makes a splash, plays along with the waves then builds her sandcastle. She looks pleased based from her unending giggles. 

I reminded her that in five minutes, she will be waking up again so she went back to dry herself with a towel.

“For the next dream, let’s go to Paris.” She declared. 

“As long as you bring me to a place with good coffee and pastries then it is fine.”

“Then Paris is a perfect fit for you. Let’s go there at night, okay?”

***

The fourth petal has been removed and I arrive safely in Paris. Morpheus was already there and I suggested we blend in so we dressed like normal Parisians who walked together in the streets in search of a place with good coffee. I know we could have instantly been to a dainty café by now but I specifically wanted to experience the life of its locals. 

We walked pass Arc de Triomphe, made a quick visit at the Louvre Museum, continued our path to Champs-Elysees until we finally settled in a café with an overlooking view of the Eiffel tower. Just like how I imagined from the painting made by Von Gogh, it was beautiful there at night with the lights twinkling endlessly from the surrounding establishments. It could have been perfect although being with a God who has given me some form of power to make this happen may pass as somewhat special.

“Picking Paris as your next destination was a good choice. Their coffee and pastries are divine! From the crepes, éclair, tarte tatin, and souffle? Exquisite! I never knew!”

“See? Joining me was a good idea.”

“Did you know that this is where most Female Gods visit? And this is also Aphrodite’s resting place during our recess.”

“Well, every female species would like to be here at least once in her lifetime.”

“It’s such a shame you’re not here to spend it with someone you love.”

“Are you now playing cupid? You’re in charge of dreams, not romantic relationships. But Paris is the city of love after all and it could have been the best night of my life only if I was with the one I love.”

“So you have a special someone. By the way, that should be Eros.”

“Whatever. I don’t live in Olympus.” 

I said as a matter of fact and that made him snort. At least he seemed to enjoy our trip to Paris because of his love for desserts. 

“Now that you’re left with one petal, what are your plans?”

“Why don’t you decide? I have been doing as I pleased these past few dreams.”

“At least let me know what you have in mind.”

“Anywhere I can feel young and vibrant, I’m sold.”

**** 

With little information I had, I gather more as I searched through her memories without her actually knowing it. That’s where I got the idea of bringing her to the place she needed to go. She liked going here when she was young so why not let her relive the feeling? Oh the lengths I go for her. She is the first mortal I brought here and now is her last night in Ephemera. This should be special.

“For you final night, I welcome you to the Amusement Park!” 

Her eyes glinted with excitement at the sight of the attractions before her. Just like how most amusement park journeys start, I gave her a balloon and headband to give more feel to it. She wasn’t the type of person who liked extreme and fast rides. She liked taking pictures with mascots, eating treats, and she only rode three rides namely: the carousel, bump cars and the Ferris wheel.

I already told her I wasn’t going to join her in the rides saying it was her dream and she should be experiencing the most out of it; surprisingly she didn’t complain. I only looked from afar and guided her on what she needed. Also, I’m glad I didn’t have to deal with cleaning up someone else’s barf because that would be ungodly and disgusting. 

Soon she was done with the rides, eating like there is no tomorrow and taking pictures that will never even be printed in paper. She looked for me at the fountain near the entrance.

“Thank you for bringing back the feelings I lost as I grew older. Now I feel rejuvenated, I think I can do anything.”

“You’re welcome.”

We didn’t speak for a while. 

Time wasn’t supposed to matter here but because she was human and was technically in charge of her dreams, she was an exception. 

“So this is the end, huh?” she says.

“I will always be here although you won’t know.”

“I’m grateful for the opportunities you gave me. I hope you visit me sometime.”

“I’m glad you liked it and I’m pleased that you didn’t abuse that power. As to visiting you, we’ll see about that.”

_ It started with the flower in full bloom and it ends with a flower stalk with no petals left to pluck. To undo the grant, I have to snap the stalk.  _

“Sweet dreams, Irene.”

_ Snap.  _

_ With the stalk broken in half, the memories she had of me, of the existence of Gods and of Ephemera fade into nothingness.  _

_ Certainly, this was a nice vacation not only for me but also for someone else.  _

_ At least for the first time, I did something outside of mischief. _

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
